


i got a feeling we're gonna be all right

by schizoauthoress



Series: The Lost Legion MC (before the end) [4]
Category: The Marine (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Canon-Typical Gang Behavior (background), Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, I told y'all I'd get into Alonzo's head eventually and here it is, Pre-Canon, outlaw MC, singlehandedly making this fandom a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Part One: Alonzo Vescovi can be a reactionary fellow. But he has his reasons.Part Two: Alonzo Vescovi doesn't like to show vulnerability.  But he has his moments.[For this story, I'm chill with being asked for more scenarios that Alonzo (or any other members of the Lost Legion) would react to.  Just know that I'm kinda crap at explicit stuff and always have been, so... yeah.  Thanks for your time, everyone! :)]
Relationships: Alonzo & Cash, Alonzo & Rodrigo
Series: The Lost Legion MC (before the end) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413958





	1. i got a feeling we're gonna be all right

_"When they hear someone knock on their door..."_

The front door reverberated with three heavy knocks. Alonzo froze, eyes darting to Deacon and Cash in turn.

“You expecting someone?” Cash drawled, expression still placid.

“No!” Alonzo hissed.

“Aw, shit,” Deacon muttered, going to one knee and tipping the recliner over, to get at the handguns taped to the wooden frame. “You gotta stop pillow talking those bimbos you pick up, bro. Somebody’s informin’ on us.” 

****

_"When someone asks to borrow their phone..."_

Alonzo glared at the teenage boy who’d dared to ask him that question. He spread his arms slightly and demanded, “You see a coin slot anywhere? I ain’t your payphone!”

“Yeah, but I know where you can stick it,” Murphy sniped, ignoring how the enforcer turned his glare on her. She fished one of her burner phones out of the saddlebag on her motorcycle and passed it over. The kid looked pathetically grateful as he accepted it.

*-*-*-*-*


	2. but if this is the last time we ever see the daylight

_"When they are given praise..."_

Alonzo shook out his right hand, trying to get his breathing under control. The knuckles stung like crazy, were probably split open. He’d known from the first punch to the guy’s face that he’d hit teeth, but once he’d started, it’d been hard to stop.

Vincent had taken over, giving the snitch one more chance to come clean. Alonzo couldn’t focus on what they were saying. He was furious with himself – he knew it was stupid to take a betrayal so personally, so much so that he’d lost control.

And Cash was watching. Alonzo hated Cash, because Cash was everything he’d never been. Cash was a soldier, when Alonzo hadn’t made it out of boot camp. Cash was one of those calm, un-fucking-flappable bastards who always made Alonzo feel savage and stupid in comparison.

Alonzo flexed his hand and inspected the back – the skin had split on the first two knuckles, and there was definite swelling there.

“Y’ knocked out a tooth,” Cash said.

Alonzo looked up, confused. “What?”

Cash gestured toward Vincent and the snitch. There was blood all over the guy’s shirt, and something white gleamed in a bloody splatter on the concrete.

“Pretty good,” Cash said, and he flashed a grin at Alonzo, who could only blink in confusion.

Vincent grabbed for the snitch’s jaw, and the man yelped and instinctively tried to twist away for a moment before going still. The pain was an obvious reminder of what his lapse in judgement cost him, as it should be.

Eventually, Alonzo gritted out, “I can do better.”

“It’s already better’n when I broke the last one’s nose,” Cash pointed out, with obvious amusement. “Remember? Couldn’t hardly understand him, with all the bleedin’ and blubberin’. Y’ did good, brother.”

Alonzo allowed himself a slight smile at that. 

****

_"When they get scolded..."_

“You can’t go stirring shit up like you been, man,” Rodrigo complained. “I don’t want our top ranks clashing with the weekend warriors that keep passing through.”

Alonzo started up, heatedly, “They don’t deserve–”

“I don’t care!” Rodrigo shouted over his younger brother. “They’re dumb fucks, yeah, but they ain’t worth our time. The brothers that just earned their rockers can worry about piddling shit like that!”

Alonzo scowled, just barely resisting the urge to cross his arms over his chest like a defensive child. At least Rigo was doing this in private, away from the other members of the Legion. But he still chafed at the disappointment in his older brother’s voice. He hated letting Rodrigo down.

He could be better. He had to be.

****

_"When they find a long lost possession of theirs...."_

“Hey, Alonzo! Catch!”

Something pretty big came flying out of the storage unit, almost directly at Alonzo’s face. He put up his hands and snatched it out of the air – registering a moment later that it was soft and probably wouldn’t have hurt that much, even if it had hit him.

“Asshole!” he snapped at Rodrigo, “What the fuck?”

Rodrigo laughed. “You begged me to win that for you, and y’ don’t even recognize it. For shame!”

Without waiting for a response, Rodrigo turned back and started digging through more of the crap in the storage unit. They’d had to dump a lot of their things in here, the last time Dad went into prison, and Rigo was finally getting around to clearing the space out in order to hold…. more ‘business oriented’ materials.

Alonzo looked down at the thing in his hands.

Most of the ‘fur’, which had been short and thin to begin with, was worn away, leaving a very beat up and sad looking plushie. The cheap, lumpy stuffing practically creaked when he tightened his grip on the old toy.

God… he remembered now. He’d been ten years old, and following around his cool big brother at the county fair. They’d never been before… at least, Alonzo had never been before, and it seemed like a magical place. They’d gone from carnival ride to carnival ride, until Rodrigo’s girlfriend at the time complained that if they went on another spinning ride she was going to throw up. And then they’d ended up on the midway, the girl nursing a cola to settle her stomach as Alonzo led the way to the carnival games.

Rodrigo had cheerfully handed over dollar after dollar for Alonzo to try almost every single game of luck and skill. Not that Alonzo was very good at them, being a doofy, uncoordinated little kid.

But, he had managed to earn a small prize at the “Balloon and Dart” game. All the little prizes were teddy bears and kitty cats, mostly in cute colors that a little girl would like. So Alonzo turned to Rodrigo’s girlfriend – what was her name, anyway? he wondered if even Rigo could remember – and told her to choose which one she wanted. It was disappointing, but he didn’t want a pink teddy bear or a lavender kitty cat and she would. 

She’d giggled and called him sweet. Rodrigo had ruffled his hair and playfully warned against Alonzo “stealing” his girl.

Alonzo kinda doubted that he’d actually begged Rodrigo to win this big monkey. But… it did have a similar color scheme to Curious George, and as a really little kid, Alonzo had loved his copy of that book. He’d probably stared at the plush longingly or something, and Rodrigo – who knew him better than anybody – had put two and two together.

Alonzo stuck the stuffed toy under one arm, picked up the box of motorcycle parts that they’d decided were worth keeping, and walked back to the pickup truck.

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
